Press Release:September 25, 2012
September 25, 2012 USA NETWORK ORDERS NEW SEASONS OF HIT ORIGINAL DRAMA SERIES "ROYAL PAINS," "WHITE COLLAR" AND "COVERT AFFAIRS" NEW YORK, NY – September 25, 2012 – On the heels of an unprecedented seventh consecutive summer win as cable’s #1 network across all key demos, USA signaled additional season pickups for three of its hit original drama series – ROYAL PAINS, WHITE COLLAR and COVERT AFFAIRS. The three series rank among the summer’s top ten scripted hours overall in cable in 18-49. The announcement was made today by Chris McCumber and Jeff Wachtel, co-presidents, USA Network. "All three of these series have found ways to stay creatively fresh and culturally relevant. The execution in writing, acting and production is among the best on television. In an increasingly competitive landscape, these series got new season pickups the old-fashioned way -- they earned it!," said Wachtel and McCumber. A high-end performer since its debut, ROYAL PAINS received a 26-episode pickup across two additional seasons with season five of the Universal Cable Productions series commencing in New York in 2013. WHITE COLLAR, from Fox Television Studios, which films in and around New York City, received a 16-episode pickup for season five, to begin filming in 2013; and the Toronto based production of COVERT AFFAIRS, from Universal Cable Productions, received a 16-episode pickup for season four. ROYAL PAINS follows talented young doctor Hank Lawson (Mark Feuerstein) a disgraced New York City physician who reinvents himself as the Hamptons' hot new doctor-on-demand to the rich and famous. The drama also stars Paulo Costanzo, Reshma Shetty and Brooke D’Orsay. On December 16, USA will offer a two-hour movie event “Off-Season Greetings,” an intimate look at the backstory of the Lawson brothers and a celebration of the long-awaited nuptials of Evan (Costanzo) and Paige (D’Orsay). From Universal Cable Productions, ROYAL PAINS is written and executive produced by Andrew Lenchewski and Michael Rauch. Paul Frank and Rich Frank also serve as executive producer along with Jeff Kwatinetz from Prospect Park and Connie Burge. Carol Flint, Jon Sherman, Kerry Orent and Jack Bernstein co-executive produce. Matt Bomer and Tim DeKay star in the critically acclaimed WHITE COLLAR, which focuses on the unlikely partnership between charming con artist Neal Caffrey (Bomer) and straightforward FBI agent Peter Burke (DeKay) who partner to catch other elusive white collar criminals. In the summer finale, Neal finally learns the elusive Sam (guest Star Treat Williams), is his father. When the series returns in January, Neal will continue to uncover secrets from his past, with the help of Peter and fan favorite Mozzie, played by Willie Garson. The series also stars Tiffani Thiessen, Sharif Atkins and Marsha Thomason. WHITE COLLAR was created and is executive produced by Jeff Eastin and comes from Fox Television Studios. Golden Globe®-nominated Piper Perabo stars as Annie Walker, a young CIA operative whose exceptional linguistic skills and killer instinct make her invaluable to the Agency in the popular spy caper COVERT AFFAIRS. The series, which also stars Christopher Gorham, Kari Matchett and Peter Gallagher, returns on Tuesday, October 16 with six all-new episodes that have Annie seeking revenge in Russia for the devastating tragedies that rattled her world. From Universal Cable Productions, COVERT AFFAIRS is executive produced by Doug Liman and David Bartis through Hypnotic and written and executive produced by Matt Corman and Chris Ord. Category:Press Release